Your Every High School Drama
by pearlless
Summary: This your everyday High School Drama with Playboys wanting to go out with girls and Jocks fighting over it. Warning Language and Violence and possible lemons in later chapters


Hey It's me again, Im starting a new story again Sweat drop This is a story I will continue or will try to. Anyway heres the story and Remember to R&R! It helps my spirit to keep writing. And I know I due have errors in my spelling and I will keep on working on to make it better.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha's characters.

0-0-0-0-0-0

Your Everyday High School Drama

It was the first day of High School for many teenagers today. Including for the brilliant Kagome Higarashi, who has never gone out with a guy before, due to she only concentrated on work only, not guys.

Kagome was you everyday average girl, except she had the looks of a model. She had long beautiful layered Black hair down to her hips and she had sparkling brown eyes. With creamy white skin, with rose red lips, that made you wanting to kiss them, thats what the guys say at least. And has the curves of a goddess. Lot's of guys have tried getting her, but was always turned down by her. They were like small ants that she wanted to squish, because they got so annoying.

0-00-0-0

" Kagome!" Yelled, a Raven girl, to Kagome who was walking down the street, to her new high school.

" Sango!" Said, Kagome wrapping her arms around her best friend, who she hadn't seen for months.

Sango was Kagome's best friend since they were little. They had gotten into trouble together, as you say together forever. Sango had brown layered hair down to her mid back and had brown eyes, with perfect curves. She had also been hit on a lot by guys, she turned them down, just like Kagome.

" Sango, I haven't seen you for so long, how are you?" said, a smiling Kagome.

" I've been fine, I missed you and couldn't wait till our first day of high school!" Sango said excitedly.

" Yeah me to, but there's one thing Im gonna hate about this, the guy's, I hate them always flirting and trying to get in my pants." Kagome said shaking her head.

" Kagome, I know, but there will be a guy out there for you, you just haft to find him." said, Sango

Bringggggggg!

" Oh shit, I think that was the bell, we gotta go!" said, a panicked Sango.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and took off running...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

10 MInutes later

" Shit! were late Kagome, I'm sorry" Sango said feeling bad.

" It's okay Sango."

"Okay.."

"Here goes nothing" said Kagome, who opened the door to there new classroom.

Everybody who was looking to the board looked at them. Kagome and Sango turned there eyes to the board and saw two boys with the principal standing there and groaned.

" Lady's, nice of you to join us, take a seat." said, the principal.

" Yes, sir" they said at the same time.

Kagome and Sango took a seat and looked at the two new boys, who were sending them smirks.

The one boy had long silver hair with puppy dog ears on top of his head, with the most beautiful golden eyes. The other had bluish eyes with black hair a little ponytail in the back of his head.

" Okay, now what I was about to say, before I was interrupted was, we have two new students from America."

He then pointed to the guy who had silver hair and said" This is Inuyasha." Then pointed to the other guy. " This is Miroku"

" Treat, them with respect and show them around, that is all" Said the principal leaving the room.

" Okay Inuyasha and Miroku, please take a seat behind Kagome and Sango, Please raise your hand girls." Said, the teacher.

They both groaned and raised there hands. The guys smirked and walked behind both of them and taking a seat. Inuyasha sat behind Kagome and Miroku sat behind Sango.

Kagome felt a tap on her shoulder and then felt breath on her ear.

" Wanna go out with me?" said, the voice

Kagome turned and saw it was Inuyasha and made a face of disgust.

" No thanks, I don't date guys like you."

Inuyasha was left with a shocked face.

Same thing happened to Sango and she turned him down only to be groped by Miroku ending having Sango slapping him and yelling " Pervert!" in class and both of them getting sent out.

Man, life was hell already on the first day of school.

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG

Kagome sighed.

Since Sango left she was getting notes from Inuyasha, that kept saying that she would go out with him. At least it was lunch now and she could go find Sango. Not long after Kagome found Sango near the cafeteria with that guy Miroku on the ground and Sango beating the shit out of him.

Kagome started laughing, only to have Sango look up at her.

" Why are you laughing!?" said, an angry Sango.

" I've never seen you so mad before." Kagome said, still laughing

Sango huffed and turned around.

" Aww, come on Sango, I was only joking." Said a pleading Kagome

" Fine you forgiven."

" Yay!!"

" C'mon Kagome, let's go eat our lunch outside." Sango said

" Okay, sure."

0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0

Kagome and Sango had found a nice spot to eat there lunch, it was out behind the school , and it had a huge tree where they sat down under the cherry blossom tree and ate there lunch. Only it was to be interrupted.

" Yashie Baby, look at these skanks, they look so ugly." Said this one girl who was holding on to Inuyasha who had just come with her.

Inuyasha was about to say something but Kagome butted in.

" We ARE NOT skanks, but you are the skank you whore, look at your wearing" said Kagome pointing to the girl who was wearing a white tube top with a red mini mini skirt that showed her thong. It looked disgusting.

" Don't talk to my girlfriend like that." Said, Inuyasha defending the girl.

" It's good you got one that fit you Inuyasha, now you won't be asking me out no more , when you can fuck that skank right there." said, Kagome rudely.

" At least guys like me better because I got a better figure then you." Said, the girl.

Kagome was about to pounce but Inuyasha cut her off.

"Kikyo let's go I'm getting bored" Said, Inuyasha in a bored tone.

" Okay Inu-baby!" squealed Kikyo.

Kagome and Sango rolled there eyes as they watched Kikyo cling onto Inuyasha as they walked away.

Bringgggggggggg!

Sango and Kagome groaned , they hadn't even got to eat al there lunch.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kagome and Sango headed to the next class with was P.E. They didn't mind it until they found out Inuyasha was in there class. As Kagome came out she saw a bunch of guys looking at her and she spotted one that looked really handsome. He had long brown hair in a pony tail and he had the most beautiful blue yes she had seen, and he has a six pack. She blushed looking him at that. But she didn't know Inuyasha was watching her.

As she was thinking , the guy with the long brown hair came up to her grinning.

" Hey Beautiful, I saw you looking at me, what's your name, mine's Kouga Wolf." Said Kouga grinning.

Kagome blushed.

" Um, my name is Kagome Higarashi"

" What a beautiful name for a Babe like you.." as he was saying that he grabbed her hands.

" Will you go on a date with me?"

Kagome was about to reply, but Inuyasha who appeared cut her off.

" She wouldn't like to out with you Flea bag." Snarled Inuyasha

" She would too, But I highly doubt she'd go out with a mutt who smells gross" said Kouga holding his nose.

"Boys! Stop, One INuyasha Im aloud to if I want, 2 Kouga stop being mean. Yes Kouga I accept." She Kagome Ignoring Inuyasha's growling.

" Okay see you at The dinner at 5 tomorrow kay, Bye Babe!" Said Kouga running but before he did that he stuck a tongue out at Inuyasha, when Kagome turned around.

" You are seriously gonna go out with him??" Snarled Inuyasha

" So what your goingout witht hat skank ass slut." Said Kagome getting angry, Sango came out of the changing room just then.

" What I miss?'"

Kagome looked at her

" Ask that asshole right there." she said pointing to Inuyasha and walking away leaving them behind.

That's all for now let me knwo if I should continue!! Remember to Read and Review!!

Thanks!

Pearl 3.


End file.
